Presently, the development of portable consumer electronic products is progressing rapidly, and consumers increasingly favor electronic products that are thinner and lighter and provide better touch experience. Linear vibration motors generally serve as actuating mechanisms for touch experience, and function for feedback of the vibration of the system. As the developing direction of electronic products is to be thinner and lighter, the elastic support member must be improved to be more flat. Most linear vibration motors mainly comprise a motor housing, a vibrator and a stator, and the vibrator comprises an elastic support member. The vibration of the whole linear vibration motor is realized mainly by the elastic support member. The elastic support members often used are springs and elastic sheets.
In the vibration process of vibrators, the utilization rate of magnetic field is usually low, and moment deflection is liable to happen, thereby resulting in deflected vibration, which affects the usage experience of the user.